Thick as Blood
by Kailem
Summary: Blood may be blood, but blood does not make you family as Luke has learned. His true family just wants to protect him, but you cannot run from your past...
1. Chapter 1

Silence encompasses the small child, the air still in the darkness of the locker. The child strains to hear anything from without, his breath coming out in short spurts. A sliver of faint light shines through a slot in the locker door, and hesitantly the child looks outside. Seeing nothing around, the child slowly and as quietly as possible opens the locker, and takes a tentative step into the room. At this exact moment, a sound resonates throughout the room, a series of clicks and clacks coming from the corridor outside.

The sound slowly escalates in volume as whatever produces it comes closer. Startled, the child quickly clambers back inside the locker, wincing as the door clangs shut in his haste. The sound stops for a moment, then increases in tempo as something runs into the room. The child holds his breath, and presses himself into the back of the locker. He closes his eyes, and prays. Something slithers across the floor straight towards the locker, and stops right before the door.

The light that had once shone through the locker door was now gone, blocked by something that seems to tower up to the ceiling. A soft hiss breaks the silence of the room. The child keeps still, until a voice echoes through his mind.

_You think you are so clever…_

* * *

Luke never won these games with his friend. No matter where he hid, she always seemed to find him regardless of his efforts. Luke sighed as he got up from inside the locker, and shook his head wistfully. "You have an unfair advantage on me Seer; how do you expect me to ever win against you?" Something like a snort sounded from the creature known as she opened the door to the locker. _It's not my fault you make enough noise to waken the whole hive _she said with a slight chuckle. _Besides, I can smell you from a mile away._ Luke stepped out of the locker, muttering under his breath "Well good for you…"

He turned and smiled at Seer. He was constantly amazed at the creatures he now called family. To those unused to their looks he guessed they might find them disturbing, but he only found them fascinating. Standing at a little over seven feet tall, Seer was a pitch black creature of the night. Her whole body was sleek and refined, covered with an exoskeleton that gives off a slight sheen almost like wet metal. A ridged tail snaked out behind her, ending with a sharp spike. Her arms and legs were elongated in comparison to himself, with wicked claws on her feet and hands. The most prominent feature, however, was her head. It is a massive curved feature, much smoother compared to her chest, and devoid of any eyes that would normally be seen on any other creature. A large jaw lies at the end, with a "tongue mouth" inside that he had seen only a few instances before. Overall, Seer and the others like her were a deadly but beautiful race of creatures.

While they might seem terrifying on the outside, Luke knew that they were truly quite gentle creatures. He was a prime example of this, as he had been raised by them for as long as he could remember.

Smiling, Luke moved towards Seer, and hugged her. Purring, she reciprocated the embrace, kneeling down and pulling him close._ It's getting late little one… mother will be wondering where you are_. Luke pulled away, and nodded in agreement. Hand in hand Luke and Seer walked down the dark corridor, and deeper into the nest they both called home.

* * *

As it was every night, Luke's dream were filled with confusion and loneliness. He remembered little of the time before he was taken into the Hive but for the one memory that haunts his dreams. The only thing that comforted him before he falls into slumber is that in the morning he will waken in the embrace of Mother. While not his true mother in a biological sense, she was his true mother in his eyes, for he knew that she would never abandon her children like his own had done to him such a long time ago.

The night faded into dawn, and slowly Luke awoke from his troubled dreams. He was curled underneath his silken blankets, as warm as he could ever imagine. His Mother had him in her embrace, and all around the nest were the sleeping forms of his family.

A few had already begun to stir, uncurling from alcoves built into the resin covered walls and floor. As he himself began to shift, Mother awoke and gave out a croon. _Good morning little one… how did you sleep? _Luke sighed, and sat up. "It was just like any other night… the same nightmare again." Mother hugged him close, and sent feelings of love to him. The others, noticing the exchange, huddled next to Luke in an attempt to comfort him, purring all the while.

Mother wished that she could do something to help, but the pain that he felt on a nightly basis was so deep inside him that she did not know what she could do. This child of hers was scarred, and all she could do is comfort him as best as she could.

Seer ran into the throne room, talons clicking against the floor. Chirping a questioning note towards Mother and Luke. _Is the lazy one awake? Much time has been wasted already from your idleness!_ Mother clicked sharply at Seer; _Calm my child, my little one has suffered again tonight._ Seer bowed her head in apology, but immediately perked back up in excitement as Luke walked over to her. "Good morning to you too Seer." Said Luke, bending down to hug her. She cooed in his hold, enjoying the companionship they gave to each other. Luke loved everyone in his family, but he felt closest to his sister Seer; she had an abundance of energy, and was always ready for the next adventure to be had. Seer wriggled from his grasp, and pranced away to the door. _Come on now! We have places to go! Let's go swimming again! _Laughing merrily, Luke dashed after her, eager to see the sunrise upon the water.

Mother gazed thoughtfully after them. She was pleased that Luke had found a friend inside Seer, but she still worried for him. The two of them always got into some form of mischief, and something of late had Mother troubled. With an echo of command, she sent two of her children to watch over them. While probably not necessary, it gave her piece of mind knowing that the most fragile of her brood had someone watching over him.

* * *

***Thanks for reading the first chapter of Thick as Blood! I just had a sudden inspiration to write this today, and wrote this first part in a few hours. Please let me know what you think and leave a review. Everything helps!***


	2. Chapter 2

Luke and Seer burst out into the sunshine, breathing in deep the sweet air of a new day. Looking around from the entrance of the nest, a ring of lush trees surrounded them. A large variety of birds could be heard flitting from one tree to the next, and a cacophony of insects greeted the morning in their own way. Luke shouted out with laughter, reveling in the joy he felt in that moment. Silence overtook the creatures for a moment, then steadily grew again as the alarm from the sudden sound receded. Seer looked at him and just shook her head. _You are one strange creature, Luke_. Luke smiled and patted her head with his hand, which she nuzzled lovingly.

"This… this is why I look forward to each morning… besides you of course Seer" said Luke. _Ah yes, the annoying comings and goings of prey. What joy I feel when I hear it_ scoffed Seer. Prowling close to the ground, Seer stalked towards the closest tree. She never made a sound as she climbed its trunk, sneaking up on a clueless blue chested bird. In a whirl of movement, Seer quickly snapped her tail spike straight through its chest. In all but a second, the bird was Seer's meal. "Ruthless but efficient isn't she?" muttered Luke as he walked towards her. _I heard that _said Seer as she dropped to the ground by his feet. _Would you like one as well? _She began to eat the bird, savoring the taste of a fresh kill. "No thanks. I'll find something at the lake". _Suit yourself, you don't know what you are missing_. Once Seer was finished, the two friends raced off into the trees, enjoying the rush of wind over exoskeleton and skin alike.

It was at times like these that Luke felt closest to his family. Physically he looked much different than his sisters, but he and his sisters alike love the thrill of the chase. There were no other creatures quite like his family, and through his own exercise and play with Seer he had grown nearly as agile and as swift as them. Exhilaration is what Luke felt as he raced alongside Seer through the forest. Nothing in the world could catch them, not unless they willed it. What they did not know, however, was that something not of this world was watching them at this very moment.

* * *

"I'm sick of this bloody patrol in this bloody forest in this bloody heat…" grumbled Jack. It had been a week since he was given this assignment, and from day one he had hated it more than anything he could remember. The only consolation was that his academy graduate buddy Rex had been given the same assignment. They had been friends for as long as he could remember, and knowing that Rex had his back gave him a sense of comfort that help alleviate some of the tedium of the patrol.

"Quit your bitching Jack! I'm in the same boat as you, and you don't hear me complaining." Jack waved his hand in dismissal to Rex "Bugger off you, I can complain if I damn well feel like it." The two continued through the brush, swatting away branches that got in their way.

As they continued on their route, the snap of a cracking branch sounded just to the right of the pair, followed by the rush of something moving fast through the trees. Quickly Jack and Rex ducked down to the ground, eyes swiveling looking for the source of the disturbance.

"You see anything Rex?" Jack whispered, his eyes straining to see what could have caused the noises. "Nothing… but whatever it was, it was fast. Faster than most anything that I've ever seen." Slowly Jack straightened, and when nothing jumped out at him he pulled his pack off of his back. "It may be fast, but ol' Sparky is faster." Jack said with a grin. Rustling through his pack, he eventually pulled out an oblong disc, not much bigger than his own head. He set it gently on the ground, and with an intricate series of taps on the disc, activated it. Sparky jumped to life, extending a pair of copter blades on both sides, and a camera upon the top of its hull. It flew up into the air, performing a series of acrobatic aerial maneuvers before returning to float head high before Jack.

A heavily modulated tinny voice emitted from the drone, saying _Directive?_ Jack pointed in the direction of the disturbance, and commanded "Locate and observe target heading 97 degrees from our current location. Target is traveling fast, and with no apparent regards to stealth, should be easy for you to track. Contact me when you have found the target. Confirm?" With a series of high pitched beeps, Sparky flew straight up and away at a fast clip in the direction given.

"You sure Sparky will be able to find whatever did that?" Said Rex, already settling down next to a nearby tree. Jack followed suite, motioning in the direction Sparky went. "If anything can, it can. I doubt it was anything major, but we can't be too careful on a planet as unknown as this one is." Rex snorted, shaking his head "You would think after a few years we would know what was out here, but we're just as clueless now as we were six months ago." Jack nodded in agreement. He had been living in Capsei, the local settlement, since it had been established, and still this planet felt almost alien to him. One can only imagine what lurks just beyond the horizon.

* * *

**I feel like around a thousand words is pretty good for each chapter. Let me know what you think, and leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a terse rebuke from Seer because of a clumsy tumble on his part, Luke and Seer finally reached the lake that was their goal. Clear blue water stretched for over a league, the bright sky reflected almost perfectly on its still surface. Trees ringed the lake nearly all the way around, with just a small parting not far from the pair where a river branched off, leading to locations unknown.

_Well, there is no sense in just standing here_ said Seer. In a single bound, she leapt from Luke's side, arcing through the air into a smooth dive that barely disturbed the waters. Shouting in glee Luke performed his own dive, albeit with less grace than Seer had shown. With a crash the water rushed around Luke, momentarily blinding him. The waters slowly stilled again, and as Luke looked around, Seer brushed past him at a fast clip. _Grab on, let's see how long you can last_ Seer said in a challenging tone. Luke grabbed hold tightly to her back spines, and almost let out his breath as Seer surged forward. She cut through the water like a bird in the wind, seeming completely in her element, almost more so than on land. Performing a series of aquatic acrobatics, the light shone through the water, illuminating a world much different than what was on the surface. After a time, Seer broke the surface, with Luke gasping for breath on her back. "What a rush! How did I do this time?" _You did well, you lasted longer this time around_.

For a time, the two of them slowly swam around the lake, discussing whatever was on each other's mind. The sun crossed slowly across the sky, and dawn turned to midday. In the middle of a heated discussion concerning the proper care of ones claws, their debate was broken by a high pitched whine coming from the shore. Luke and Seer floated in place, looking for the source of the disturbance. "Wait, up there Seer, do you see it? It's floating by the trees over there." Luke started swimming closer, curious about the silver floating object. _Luke… I wouldn't do that… _Luke looked back, hesitation apparent in his face. After a moment, Luke gave a firm nod, and turned back to the object saying "No, this is something new and we need to know more about it." _Fine, I will at least be smart about this_ said Seer. In one movement, she dipped below the surface of the water, shooting off to circle behind the floating anomaly.

Luke reached the shore, and cautiously walked towards the object. An eye sat on the top of it, trained straight at Luke. "You're quite creepy, aren't you? What are you?" Luke questioned. The disc simply hung there in the sky, making no movement as it seemed to watch Luke. A rustling sounded from the trees near the disc and Luke smiled, knowing what was coming. In a rush of movement and with a screech, Seer launched herself out of the trees, straight at the disc. Although Seer was quick, the disc was quicker as it nimbly dodged out of the way. Seer dived back into the lake, hissing in frustration at her failure. _I will not allow my prey to be faster than me…_ Luke waved off Seer, keeping his eyes on the object. "Hold on a second, we don't know what it is. Maybe it's friendly?" Seer climbed out of the water, and curled up next to Luke, head turned directly at the disc.

Luke and Seer relaxed in the sun, keeping a careful eye on the object. As time passed and the disc did nothing but watch them, the pair slowly lost interest. "Let's head back Seer, I don't think any secrets it has will be revealed by us staring at it" With a huff, Seer uncurled from her spot next to Luke, and slowly paced back in the direction to their nest. As Luke and Seer walked away from the lake, neither of them noticed that the disc slowly floated after them, still watching the two lifeforms.

* * *

"Jack! We got something!" Shouted Rex, his gaze fixed on the tablet screen. "Did Sparky finally find whatever made that ruckus?" Jack asked as he walked over. He looked over Rex's shoulder, and what he saw left him stunned: a boy who looked in his late teens was lying at the edge of a lake, relaxing in the sun. Something was lying next to him, a creature jet black and most certainly alien in nature. If Jack was correct, which he certainly hoped he was not, Capsei and everyone who lived there were in danger.

"What do you make of this Jack? You think he's a prisoner or something?" Jack frowned, still gazing at the bewildering scene in front of him. "I'm not sure, does that really look like a captor-captive situation there? No… I don't think we have the full story here. I'd better call this in." Jack pulled out a communicator from a belt pouch, and spoke into it. "Control, this is Gamma One, reporting a… uh… strange situation, over."

"Go ahead Gamma one, what is the situation, over." Jack took a moment, then said "Control, me and Gamma Two encountered a disturbance not an hour ago, and dispatched our recon drone to investigate. We have visual on two contacts, one human and one xenomorph. Requesting orders, over." Jack waited, static crackling over the line. Rex laughed at their delayed reply "I guess they are as confused as we are!" Jack just shrugged, just as Control spoke again "Gamma One, your orders are as follows: capture and return both contacts back to headquarters. Lethal force is not authorized, we need them alive for examination. If the xenomorph is what we think it is, we need to crack down on this hard and fast, over."

"My thoughts exactly…" murmured Jack. He opened the line again, saying "Copy that Control, non-lethal retrieval is the goal. We're on our way now, over." Jack closed the link, and quickly began to pack up their temporary campsite. "Come on Rex, we have a job to do. This one is going to be interesting…"

* * *

Compared to their wild run to the lake earlier in the day, their pace now could be called leisurely. Luke and Seer walked side by side, talking just as amicably as they were before. The day was beautiful, mild mannered and temperate, the birds singing in the trees. Peace enshrouded the forest, and this peace was broken with a bang.

The crack resounded through the forest, and at the same moment Luke went tumbling forward, hands reaching for his back. Seer let out a screech in outrage, panic filling her as she saw her friend collapse to the ground. She quickly crouched to the ground, searching for the source of her friend's pain. She turned back the way they had come, and rage filled her as two large humans broke through the brush right towards them. She glanced back toward Luke, wishing she could go back to him, but instead ran into the trees.

Luke felt a shooting pain in his back, right below his right shoulder. He did not know what had hit him, but whatever had caused him to collapse to the ground. He couldn't feel anything from the neck down, and with his face pressed into the ground was left with just his hearing to try to understand what was happening. He could hear footfalls coming his way, stopping just before his body. A gruff voice spoke over his head "Poor kid, hope it doesn't hurt him too much. Did you see where the xenomorph ran off to Jack?" Anything that was said after that Luke couldn't understand, as his head began to felt like it was filled with clouds. Before he fell into unconsciousness, one last thought pierced through the haze that filled him. _Wherever they take you Luke, we will find you. The Hive protects its own, and you are one of us. We will find you…_

Fear and anguish filled him, and as he fell Seer's promise was the only hope left in his mind.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter! Please follow the story if you want more, and leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

A mournful moan resounded throughout the hive. Seer's return had not brought happiness, but rather sorrow. The whole of the hive had learned of what happened through what they could glean in her memories, and they wept as a whole for their loss. Mother felt this pain most of all, as her connection was spread between all of her brood.

Seer's promise in the final moments grew within Mother, changing her inner turmoil from sorrow slowly into anger. This anger grew, spilling over into rage, spreading outwards through the hive mind. This rage, however, was not a hot rage; rather it was cold and calculating, cunning in its use. _Do not worry little one… The Hive protects its own, and nothing will stand in our way…_

* * *

Luke awoke suddenly, his mind jarred by blinding pain that shot through it. He curled up, clutching his head in his hands until the pain slowly abated. Slowly he opened his eyes, wincing at the bright light that illuminated the bare room. A silver door lay at one end of the room, and a black box sat in a corner on the ceiling, the only features of note from what he could see. A chill ran through Luke as he strained to remember how he had arrived here.

After a time, Luke got up from his position on the floor, legs shaking and unsteady. Keeping one hand on the wall he slowly walked towards the door, wincing every step from the pain that shot through him. He reached the door finally, and tested the handle. Despite his best attempts, it refused to budge. Luke sighed, and sat down with his back to the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes tightly, struggling to understand what had happened and what might happen.

He flinched and scrambled up as a coarse clank sounded from the door next to him. The weight of the door itself was apparent when it was slowly pushed inward by something on the other side. Slowly a figure was revealed, a woman wearing a simple white coat. In fact, her whole outfit was the same stark white that the room was, the only spot of color coming from her pinned up brown hair and bright blue eyes.

She stood in the doorway, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. After a brief pause, she spoke. "Ah, forgive my intrusion, I saw that you were awake and I just had to speak to you. I do hope you'll forgive the room, it's the only one we had available on such short notice. It was meant to hold something much more… dangerous… than yourself, but that is of little consequence right now." She slowly walked towards Luke, curiosity and perhaps a little fear showing on her face.

"What is your name?" she asked, her hands clasped behind her back. Luke stared for a moment, curiosity of his own and trepidation filling him. Hesitantly, he replied "Luke, my name is Luke." Her eyes widened in surprise at his answer, and something akin to hope filled them. "Luke? Do you have a last name Luke?" she asked. "Not that I know. Now, tell me what the hell is going on here. Where am I? What are you going to do with me?" She bowed her head for a moment, biting her lip, deep in thought.

"One of our patrols found you in a nearby lake. They also reported a xenomorph that was with you, and we came as fast as we could to save you." Luke took a step forward in anger, fists clenched. "Save me? You shot me! And why would you think I need saving?! Seer is probably worried sick about me!" She put up hands, warding off the sudden show of anger. "I am sorry, but it was under the best judgement of the unit that found you. I'm… I didn't want it to happen like this, but we deemed it necessary for your safety and the safety of the colony."

Luke flung his hands up in resignation, turning his back on the woman. He spat a question over his shoulder, "What is your name? I would like to know the name of my captor." He heard a shuffling behind him, and after a delay heard "You may call me Doctor Earlhart. I am sorry about this…" A pause. "I've been looking for you for so long… when I saw you with that monster, I couldn't bear losing you again…"

Curiosity and anger made Luke turn around. "What the hell are you talking about? And you dare call her a monster? She's my family! You kidnapped me, and probably tried to do the same to her!" He slowly prowled towards her, anger apparent in his stance. She backed away at an equal pace, fear and sadness filling her countenance. Luke's voice raised in volume to a yell "I don't know who you are, but your apologies be damned! Take me back, let me out of here!" In a frantic move, the Doctor spun and ran to the door. She grasped the door edge, pulling it closed behind her. Before it slammed shut, she gazed at Luke and whispered "I'm sorry…" With boom, the door closed.

Luke quaked in anger, standing in the center of the room. A cry of rage ripped loose from him, his frustration and confusion vented in one vicious bellow. He paced the perimeter of the room, questions rebounding in his mind. _Who was that? Did she know me? Is Seer ok? What is going to happen to me now?_ There were more questions than answers, and there was no end in sight to his predicament.

* * *

Jodie Earlhart leaned against the cold metal of the door, breathing heavily. A single tear rolled down her face, her hands shaking against her side. The rage she had felt emanating from Luke had scared her more than she had let on. When she had seen the footage sent by the Gamma patrol, she didn't dare let hope flare within her. But after the encounter just a few seconds ago, she knew that at last she had found him. "Oh… what have they done to you to make you so angry…" she whispered.

"What have they done to you, my son?"

* * *

**Thank you so much for sticking with me for this long, I hope you are enjoying what I've written so far. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought! Follow the story if you want to see more in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

Bright moonlight streamed down through the branches, a cool breeze whispering across the forest floor. Night sounds echoed through the trees as the creatures of the forest settled into their slumber. But not all denizens of the forest were at rest; in fact there was a great amount of movement flitting between the pines, although no trace of these creatures could be seen. Little creatures inside of their cozy homes remained ignorant of the shadows lurking in the dark, blissfully unaware of the frailty of their lives.

In a single roiling black mass, the hive surged towards their goal. In their mindset, they were death incarnate; nothing could stand in their way and live. One of the family had very recently been stolen from the Hive, and the Hive always protects its own. The situation was viewed as of such great importance that the Mother herself led her daughters. Seer traveled alongside Mother as was her right; after all, she out of all others was closest to Luke. In Seer's mind there were no doubts that she would be reunited with her friend.

Communication between the members of the hive was near instantaneous. The will and thoughts of one could be transmitted from one to another at a rate much faster than many would be able to follow. It wasn't words that were shared, not truly; rather it was feelings, emotions, and other baser instincts that flowed through the link they all shared. At the moment, determination rolled like wildfire through the bond, every mind bent towards a singular goal.

* * *

With a gasp, Jack sat up from his bed, his breath coming in short spurts. Leaning forward, he placed his head in his hands, attempting to calm himself. Ever since he had brought back that kid from his last patrol, he had felt something akin to guilt, a feeling that haunted him nearly every night. What he was guilty of he did not know; regardless the dream was always the same.

_He was in the forest again, Rex by his side as they tracked down the two targets through the brush. They moved with grace attained from years on duty, not a sound made between the two of them. Up ahead, an opening presented itself for Jack to subdue one of the two subjects. With a glance and a nod to Rex, Jack aimed down his sights, and fired at the boy. A crack resounded through the forest, and at that exact moment Jack was filled with such intense feelings of surprise, panic, and rage that he nearly collapsed. His surroundings faded as a violent red swallowed his vision…_

This dream repeated on a nightly basis, but what was more disturbing is that the rage did not feel as if it emanated from him; rather, it seemed to come from somewhere else. Jack laid back down, letting out a sigh as he stared at the metal ceiling above him. The rifle he fired at the kid, Luke he later learned he was called, should have knocked him out immediately. With that reasoning, the kid couldn't have been the source of those intense emotions.

_But… the only other explanation would have to be…_ Jack shook his head in annoyance. There was no way that those feelings could have come from that… that… thing. Never in his lifetime had he ever seen anything but pure animalistic tendencies from these alien creatures. If what he suspected was true, then that creature was worried about the kid that travelled with him.

Jack crossed his arms across his chest, deep in thought. _Ah… what do I know… it was just a dream after all, right?_ This comforted him for a moment, but then he remembered the unusual reoccurrence of this dream. After a moment's thought, Jack decided that he needed to know more. He would have to speak to this "Luke", and see what exactly his story was. Jack got up, quickly dressed, and left.

* * *

Inside this room he considered a prison, time had no quantifiable meaning for Luke. Minutes and hours melded into one another; not even the arrival of a meal brought any sense of time to his current predicament. Luke feared that he might have scared those that kept him captive, as he was sure that they were somehow watching him during his argument with that Doctor. At the same time, however, Luke felt proud that he was not so easily cowed.

There was little for Luke to do inside his cell. There were no furnishings of any kind to be seen, and almost nothing broke up the monotony of the stark white walls. The door lay at the far end of the room from where he currently sat, a light hung from the center of the ceiling, with a vent directly next to it. The only object of interest inside this dull room was the black box in the far corner. No matter where he walked in the space, it always seemed to face him, almost as if it was watching him.

Luke paced around the room, hands clasped behind his back. Walking was the only thing he had to occupy his time, but the tedium of his situation was bound to get to him eventually. After another pass around the room, he paused when he heard the sound of the door opening. Apprehension and anger filled Luke, and slowly he turned to see who had entered.

A man cautiously stepped through the doorway, letting the door close behind him. He was a rather tall man, taller than Luke for sure. His height did not feel intimidating however, for he had a face that expressed an ease of laughter and smiles. No smile was present at this time however, and in this man's eyes caution and questions welled. The man cleared his throat, and said "Well, I guess I do kinda deserve that look you are giving me right now…" The man wrung his hands, obviously nervous in front of Luke.

Luke just stared, and asked "Should I know you?" The man replied with a slight stammer "Ah, yes, right… My name is Jack, Jack Tanis. I'm a Lieutenant here at Capsei. I'm the one that brought you in, along with my friend Rex."

He paused for a moment, then asked "Do you remember how you got here?" Luke took a slow step towards Jack, and replied "Yes. I remember walking back home with my friend, when suddenly I was struck by something. Was it you who did this to me? Are you the reason I'm trapped here?"

Another step. Jack glanced warily at Luke's feet, taking a cautious step of his own back. "Umm… yea it was me. I was under orders to take you and the creature in, partly to rescue you, and partly to have a chance to study one of those creatures. I'm sorry, I know it's not the most fun in the world getting hit by a stun round, trust me I know!"

Luke stopped cold at the mention of Seer, glaring at Jack "The creature, what could you possibly want with her? In fact, why bother with us at all? What did we ever do to you to deserve this?"

Jack cocked his head, confused. He asked "What, you mean you don't know? That thing and others like it has caused us here at the colony a lot of trouble in the past. They've killed many of us ever since we arrived here. That's beside the point though; what I want to know is how you are still alive?"

Luke snorted in exasperation, his arms crossed in front of him. "I don't know where you people get these ideas. Why would she hurt me? She's my family, the only one that has ever truly cared for me." Luke paused for a moment, then smiled coldly at Jack. "In truth, you were never in danger from her until you took me from them. I've been living with my family for nearly as long as I can remember, and I can tell you that they will not be pleased with you taking me."

Jack bowed his head in thought. "I just don't understand though… every encounter we have had with these creatures, it has ended with blood on both sides. You are an anomaly in a cycle of death… and I can't help but feel that I haven't been helping the situation…" He paused. "Tell me, what are they like? I mean, all I know of them is how to kill them, but after I brought you in I've just had this feeling I can't shake. I know it sounds silly coming from the person who shot you, but I just can't help feeling shame ever since that day."

Luke thought for a second, but right when he was about to speak, he paused. A smile of pure joy broke out across his face. He chuckled for a moment, then said "Well you are about to find out I believe. As soon as you walked in I knew you were a man who didn't enjoy bloodshed. It is part of the reason why I am going to ask my family to spare you. I want peace just as much as the next person; hopefully we can work out an arrangement beneficial to the both of us."

Jack replied, confusion in his voice "I'm glad you seem to think so highly of me, but what do you mean I'm about to find out?" With a bang, the vent above them shot open, clattering to the ground. A sleek black form crawled out of the vent shaft, dropping lightly next to Luke. The Xenomorph curled its tail protectively around Luke, hissing at Jack. Jack scrambled back, glancing quickly between Luke and the creature.

Luke bent down and embraced the creature, the creature holding him in kind. "I missed you…" Luke whispered, and looking up he smiled at Jack. "Jack meet Seer, my friend who is none too pleased to meet you right now." Jack stood still, stammering "I… I'm sorry Seer. It.. It's nice to meet you."

Luke straightened, a hand resting on top of Seer's head. "Now, could we get out of here? I'm sick of this cell. I want to go home… and you're coming with me."

* * *

**My apologies for the slow update, took me longer than I expected to write this. Please leave a review, I'd love to hear what you thought! Follow the story if you want to see more in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

Alarms blared all throughout the base, the raucous noise impossible to ignore. People ran every which way, scrambling to get ahold of some bit of information that told just what _exactly_ they were running around for. Doctor Earlhart, however, knew perfectly well what the alarms were for, and a storm of emotions surged through her: anger, fear, concern. Her son was most assuredly in danger, but at the same time her partnership with her benefactor required her utmost attention in such a dangerous situation. Her paternal instincts pulled at her, begging her to attend to her child, but she shoved that aside and rushed towards her lab.

Jodie fumbled a bit at the door, nearly dropping her ID when she swiped the door open. The doors finally opened, much too slowly for her taste, and she rushed inside. As the doors closed behind her, the sound of the alarms faded, leaving her inside of the lab that seemed eerily quiet in comparison. Running to a wall console, she dialed security, barking orders rapidly but clearly. "I need two containment squads geared for capture to head immediately to my labs, and the rest of security personnel to… never mind, you know what to do. Just get me those damn containment troops now!" Leaving no time for a reply, she slammed down the phone and headed deeper into her lab.

Quickly glancing to her left and right, she checked the containment chambers she had set up with the aid of her generous employer. They had never been used, or even tested for that matter, but she was sure that they could contain what was now running rampant through the facility. Assuring herself that everything was in order, she waited inside the lab, pacing nervously back and forth. In situations such as the one she was now currently in, it paid to follow protocol she reasoned. However, that didn't assuage the anxiety she felt at this moment.

* * *

_What are you planning little one? Why do we need this… kidnapper? _Seer said, snapping her jaw's in agitation. Jack flinched at this, and Luke had to hold back a chuckle. Luke placed a hand on Seer's domed head, and said "Regardless of what they might believe, our family are not murderers, Seer. Judging from his ability to freely come and go from my cell, he must hold some position of power within his own family. As such, he might be of some use to us." Seer purred in understanding; although she couldn't forget what Jack had done, she could ignore it for a while.

"Did she just say something to you?" Jack asked, glancing back and forth between Luke and Seer. Luke cocked his head, and replied "Well of course. She's not some dumb animal like you all seem to assume. But enough of this, we should really get going. Someone is bound to notice so many of my family in this facility." And as if Luke's words were prophecy, the alarms starting screaming throughout the base. Luke sighed, and cautiously walked through the door, Seer close behind him. Giving a quick glance to either side, Luke saw that the hallway was empty for the moment. He turned and beckoned to Jack "Come on now, the sooner we leave the sooner my family leaves. We don't want to overstay our welcome, now do we?" Jack swallowed and cautiously moved into the hallway, keeping a watchful eye on Seer as he did so.

"Come on, the exit isn't far. Also… nothing against your monst-I mean Seer, but it would probably be best if no one saw her on the way there." Luke glanced at him briefly, nodding in agreement. Seer crept up along the wall next to them all the way up to the ceiling, her jet black exoskeleton melding almost seamlessly into the shadows; so well did she blend in that Jack had to strain his eyes to see her. "I have to hand it to her, she's good." Jack said gruffly. Luke chuckled at that, replying with "You don't know the half of it." Jack led the way down the hall, Luke close behind and Seer crawling up above. They had taken only a few steps when a group of four armed officers rounded the corner ahead of them, with Doctor Earlhart in the lead.

Both groups paused, each sizing up the other. After a tense moment, Earlhart stepped forward, arms crossed in front of her. "Luke? What are you doing out of your room? And you, Jack, just what are you doing here?" She slowly approached the pair, eyes flicking side to side, searching for what Luke could only assume was Seer. At the moment Seer was laying completely still, gauging the situation. _Luke… I don't like this…_ she said, a nervous tingle running down her spines. Luke stepped forward, his hands curled into fists. "I'm leaving, doctor. I don't know why you kidnapped me in the first place, but I don't belong here; there is nothing you can do to stop me either."

Jodie scoffed at this, clearly finding the statement humorous. "What makes you think that you are going anywhere? We already lost you once, there is no way I will allow you to leave this facility." Luke was taken aback by this. _Lost you once? _he thought. _What does that mean?_ Luke growled in frustration, and said "Stop it with these games! Now get out of my way!" He started forward a step, but paused when Jodie laughed. She lifted her right hand, and while flicking a finger towards Luke said "Enough of this; guards, put him back where he belongs, we have work to do."

Jack during this exchange had been silently watching, learning what he could of the two of them, but at this moment he stepped forward, crossing a warding arm in front of Luke. "Now wait just a moment, there's no need—" He stopped mid-sentence as chaos erupted from behind Earlhart. During the short exchange, Seer had quietly crossed the ceiling, positioning herself over the four guards in case things got out of hand. At Earlhart's last statement, she dropped down behind the guards, and set to work.

Her tail stabbed out, piercing the guard to her right straight through the heart, blood spattering the vest of the guard in front of him. At the same time, she lunged towards the guard on her left, a screech ripping out from her. Her tongue pierced the skull of the guard, and both men collapsed on the ground, dead in an instant. The remaining two guards spun at the sound, horror filling their eyes as they took in the carnage wrought by this creature. They brought up their rifles as quick as they could, but they were alas not fast enough to stop Seer. Seer leapt on them both, claws eviscerating them, blood spattering every which direction. Earlhart backed away in fear, stumbling and falling as she did so. Seer sauntered towards her on two legs, hissing her displeasure of the woman.

Luke walked forward, putting out a hand to Seer. "That's enough Seer, she has her warning now. I'm sure you've convinced her." Luke turned to Jack, beckoning him over. "I'm sorry you had to see that Jack, but I hope you understand the situation that I'm in. I need your help if I'm going to get out of here." Jack cautiously walked over, eyeing the blood that covered Seer's jaw and claws. Seer ignored this, and crouched down next to Luke, her tail wrapping around him lovingly. "I wouldn't say that I understand, but based off of what I just heard I feel even worse about what I did to you. I'll help you get out of here, but I need to hear the whole story." Jack said firmly. Luke smiled, clasping Jack's arm for a moment before turning to continue down the hall, Jack and Seer following behind.

* * *

Jodie sat still on the ground, fighting to still her racing heart. After a moment, she reached a hand up to her ear, tapping on the headphone that rested in it. "Status report." She commanded, her breath coming in ragged spurts. A crackle sounded over the radio, then a response "We had multiple Xenomorph sightings among the population, but surprisingly no fatalities beyond the four in your sector. How odd…" Jodie pondered at this for a moment, but quickly dismissed it as irrelevant.

Speaking once more into the radio, Jodie said "No matter, we have a bigger problem here. Subject WY-021 has escaped the facility with the help of Jack, and we failed to acquire any Xenomorphs for experimentation. Do you have any idea where they are heading?" A pause filled with static, before a reply "Negative." Jodie sighed, and replied "Then I guess we are starting from the beginning. Bring Rex to me, we need to have a little chat."

* * *

**Thanks for sticking with me for so long, and I apologize for the late addition to the story. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far! Follow the story if you want to see more in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

The trio made an unusual group as they moved through the forest; a young man, soldier, and a xenomorph traveling side by side. Their escape from Capsei had been frantic at first, but the combination of a lack of pursuit and the escort of Seer's sisters shortly after leaving allowed the group to take a breather. Jack had been startled when he noticed that it wasn't just Seer and Luke running alongside him anymore; he looked closely into the trees, and noticed many of Seer's kin jumping from branch to branch, nary a sound to be heard in their passage.

Shortly into their journey back to the nest, the group settled down in a clearing. A ring of trees surrounded the group, with Seer's watchful kin perched in the branches. Jack hunched over, taking in huge gasps of air in an attempt to recover. Luke and Seer looked on with amusement, Luke with his back resting on a tree, Seer curled up at his side. "Don't die on me now Jack, we still have a ways to go yet" Luke said, laughter in his voice. Jack glanced up briefly, a scowl on his face. "Screw… *huff*… you…" He retorted. After a few moments, Jack collapsed on the ground, staring up into the sky.

"How… how old are you kid? I mean you can't be more than 14, and yet… ugh god… and yet you didn't even break a sweat!" Seer uncurled from Luke's side, crawling over to Jack. She drew a claw slowly down Jack's chest while emitting a laugh-like hiss, the tip of her tail whipping back and forth. Jack chuckled nervously, glancing at Luke briefly before returning his attention to Seer. "Umm, Luke? What is she doing?" Luke smiled, and replied "She finds it amusing how you are a soldier, and yet with such a minor distance you can barely get out a sentence." Jack scowled at Seer, batting her claw away. He sat up and shoved her away, and said "Need I remind you both that I am the reason you were able to leave at all?" Seer bowed her head briefly to him before returning to her place at Luke's side.

Jack crossed the clearing with his arms crossed, staring out into the woods, before turning and asking "I think I deserve an explanation of what the hell is going on here, first of all." He let out a sigh, bowing his head before saying "From what I know, my superiors knew who you were immediately when I reported you. I don't know how they did, but it didn't take more than a few seconds for you to be whisked away when I returned to Capsei with you in tow."

Luke frowned at this, gazing with unfocused eyes out into the distance. He thought back on what little time he had spent inside of his cell, recalling his encounters with Doctor Earlhart. After a moment he replied, slowly at first. "I think…ah… I mean I can't know for sure, but that Doctor, Earlhart I think her name was… she knew me. I don't know how, and I wouldn't be able to tell you. The last time we saw her, she said that she had 'lost me once' already." Luke paused, clearly uncomfortable. "I have… vague memories of the time before my family found me. They are not ones that I wish to remember, but I feel that they are somehow connected to Earlhart and whatever it is she wanted from me, Seer, and her kind." Seer crooned at this, her tail softly stroking Luke's leg. Luke smiled at this before looking up at Jack, a serious expression on his face. "But this is why I wanted you to come along. Somehow I am connected to your people, and I need your help breaking this connection."

Jack was taken aback by this. "What? What does that mean? I'm sure Seer and the others are just great, but they aren't your people. What about your family? I'm sure you have someone who's been worried sick about you, for crying out loud!" Luke shook his head in anger, and replied "Don't you get it Jack? Seer is my family; the whole hive is my family. I have few memories of before my time with them, but what little I do have is filled with pain and suffering. If I had a family, they certainly never cared for me, not in the slightest." Luke hung his head, tears brimming in his eyes. "Seer and the others have cared for me nearly as long as I can remember. I may not be one of them, but I'm damn grateful that they accept me as one of their own. They've shown me nothing but kindness and love…" He sniffed, attempting to gain control over his emotions, but he failed. He spoke again, his voice cold with anger. "Man has done every injustice imaginable to my family. Time after time we've tried to live in peace with them, and time and time again it always ends in bloodshed. After what just happened, this only solidifies my hatred for them."

Jack's mind reeled at the wave of emotions rushing forth from Luke. As a soldier, Jack's core was trained to follow orders, never question, and to perform the mission with no second thoughts allowed. Jack had always been told that the Xenomorphs were an "infestation that needed to be burned out". Xenomorphs were a threat to all mankind, and mankind would never be safe until they were dead. But now… everything he had been told was being put into question. He gazed at this young boy, hunched over in sorrow and anger, and at the alien creature he had always thought of as his enemy at his side. A twinge of guilt flickered through him as he looked on, Seer attempting to comfort her companion in his time of need.

A memory began to surface within Jack, a time long since passed. He recalled a scene similar to this, and it brought such a strong wave of grief through his mind that he shoved it away as quickly as he could. He clenched his fists, gripping his arms in sorrow and anger. He couldn't afford to think of them, not now. Jack took a moment to regain his composure, and stepped over to Luke. Bending down, he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on now… we're not all bad, are we? Trust me, I know how you feel Luke... I've had… encounters with Seer's kind in the past that have left me with a less than favorable view of them." Seer hissed briefly at this. "But, from what little time I've spent with you, I'm prepared to give them another shot. And if I'm willing to do that, then trust me, other people will too."

After a moment Jack stood, holding out a hand to Luke. Luke wiped an arm across his eyes, and took Jack's hand. Jack lifted Luke up to his feet and patted him on the back. "I think it's high time we set off." Jack said. "This soldier's had enough rest. But, could we maybe take a bit easier pace from here on out?" Seer stood up to her full height, stretching her limbs to their full extent. She then quickly dropped on all fours, and shot out of the clearing. Jack sighed, muttering "I guess not…" as he followed quickly after. Luke watched them go momentarily, a sad smile crossing his face. He dashed after them, an accompaniment of rustling leaves following in his wake as the group pushed onward.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my latest chapter. We're getting into some meatier stuff in the near future, so stay tuned! If you want to keep yourself updated, please follow the story, and leave a review telling me what you think of it so far. I love to hear your comments!**


	8. Chapter 8

The light began to fade as the sun dipped below the horizon, and it was at this time that Luke, Jack, Seer and the hive returned to the nest. Luke and Seer strode calmly into the clearing before the main tunnel entrance, their sisters streaming past them into the nooks and crannies that lay inside. The last rays of sunlight reflected off of the myriad of Xenomorphs, their sleek black exoskeletons giving off a pale sheen. It was a nearly soundless affair, with nary a sound to be heard, until Jack stumbled into the clearing. Branches cracked as he crashed through the bushes, tripping and collapsing on the ground next to the pair.

Luke glanced down briefly at the prone form, a smile on his face. Seer hunched over Jack, a hissing chuckle coming forth from her. Luke put his hands behind his head, and said "You know Jack, if you are going to be staying with us for any length of time, we think that you might need some… what would you say… training… before we can let you go out on your own". Seer snaked her tail underneath Jack's torso, the man letting out a shout in surprise. Her tail wrapped around his body, and she pulled him up to his feet, giving him a moment to steady himself before letting go. Jack brushed the dirt and twigs off of his clothing, giving a nod and smile in thanks to Seer.

Jack eyed the tunnel before him with a tinge of worry. He took a cautious step forward before turning back to face Luke. "You're not serious, are you? We're not going… in there, right?" He said, a nervous glint in his eyes. Luke walked past him, patting Jack on the back before stepping into the tunnel. As he walked in, he replied "What, not afraid of a little dark, are you? Come on, Mother would like to meet you". Seer slide past Jack, leaving him standing at the entrance with a look of bewilderment on his face. As he began to follow, he stammered out "Mother? Oh crap… do you mean the Queen?"

* * *

The trio rounded the final corner to the throne room, Luke and Seer racing inside. Before them sat the Mother, as regal and fair as any Queen could possibly be. At the sight of her, Luke let out a shout of joy, racing to her welcoming arms. He collapsed into her embrace, a loving croon echoing throughout the throne chamber. Seer raced over right behind him, joining their hug.

Jack followed them into the room, shifting nervously back and forth at the entrance. He didn't notice Mother at first, so taken by the grandeur of the architecture in the room he was, but when he saw her his jaw dropped. He had thought Seer and her sisters were quite large, but she… she was massive! Her body was the personification of royalty, her crest a crown upon her head. And yet, despite her colossal nature, he did not feel the fear he once had going into the nest. He gazed upon the touching moment between Luke and the Queen, and smiled as he recognized the love shared between a mother and her child.

Luke looked up at Jack, examining the rush of emotions that crossed his face. He smiled and beckoned to Jack. "Jack, come meet my Mother." Mother looked up in curiosity at the man her son had brought before her. As he approached her, her words echoed through the minds of everyone in the room, rolling through their thoughts like cool water. _From what my son has told me, you are known as Jack… is that correct?_ Jack looked around in bewilderment, looking for the source of the voice he heard. His eyes rested at last on the Queen before him, her head bowing in confirmation of the question that bubbled in his mind. "Umm… yea, that's what they call me." He replied, the nervous tingle back within him. Mother leaned forward, examining Jack both in body and mind for a brief, intense moment.

Settling back, she said _From what I gleaned from Luke's memories, you are sincere in your quest for redemption_. _My son's belief in you is the only reason why I don't kill you where you stand_. Jack gulped at this, his knees quaking a bit. _However, I can see that you are a good man, a soldier much like one of my children. When given an order, the thought to disobey never crosses your mind_. She paused for a moment, pondering the thought. Continuing, she said _I do not believe this is any fault of your own, so I will forgive you because you have helped bring my son back to us._

Luke pulled away from Mother and walked to Jack, patting him on the shoulder. "Don't mind her Jack, she's just very protective of me and my sisters. Can't fault her for that, can you?" he said. Jack glanced at him for a moment, and whispered in a harsh tone "She just threatened to kill me, how do you think I'm feeling?!" Mother let out a chuckle at this, Jack's face turning pale at the same time.

_Fear not, Jack, you have nothing to fear from me._ Mother spread both of her arms out, raising her head to the ceiling. _All that you see before me is of my domain; it is where my children and I reside_. She lowered her arms, folding them in front of her, her head bowing in sorrow. _And yet… we are not safe here. Your kind see us as the predators we appear on the outside, but refuse to look beyond this to who we truly are inside. All I desire is peace, a safe place for my children to live, and yet we are slaughtered._ Her head raised, her eyeless face seeming to stare right into Jack's eyes. _For what reason is this? What have we done to provoke such rage?_

Jack sighed, uncomfortable under the weight of her gaze. He sat on the ground before them, head placed in his hands. "We've encountered your kind before, Xenomorphs we call you. Not many people know about your kind, the fault of our military mostly. In any case, in all of these encounters with your kind, it has ended with people dying." He shivered as repressed memories began to rise within him, threatening to bring all the pain and sorrow he had felt rushing back. "I… this isn't the first time I have seen one of your species… my family…" He stopped at this, unable to speak. He struggled to hold back the tears that brimmed in his eyes. He jumped in surprise as a small form brushed up next to him.

He started in surprise as a young xenomorph placed both of its claws on his right arm, face cocked inquisitively at him. It chirped in a questioning tone to him, its tail swishing behind her. Jack sniffed, wiping his other arm across his eyes. He gazed at the curiosity before him, and hesitantly reached his hand toward the creature. His hand hovered over its smooth dome for a moment, quivering slightly, before the xenomorph softly shoved its head into his hand. He gasped, afraid but amazed at the same time, as this creature he had so many horrible memories of caressed him.

Luke stood beside Jack, gazing with happiness at the tender moment before him. He sent a questioning thought toward Mother _Was this your doing?_ She nodded, replying _What better way to heal a broken heart than with love?_ Luke smiled, nodding in agreement. He knelt down next to Jack, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Seems you've made a new friend, Jack." Jack nodded slowly, and said "Yea… no kidding…" Luke laughed, and said "Mother would like you to name her, like I named Seer so long ago." Jack looked at Luke in surprise, eyebrows raised. "Are you serious? I mean… I don't even know what's going on right now!"

Luke looked straight at Jack, a serious expression on his face. "Jack, I don't know what happened in your past, but whatever happened… I'm sorry. What you lost can never be regained, but you have to let that stuff go…" The little xenomorph dropped down on all fours, curling tight next to Jack, humming in contentment. Jack gazed down at the little creature, his hand resting between the four spines that sprouted from her back. He didn't know where to even begin when it came to naming a creature like her.

He rubbed the Xenomorph's back, feeling the smooth exoskeleton under his hand. The carapace was slightly wet, but not unpleasantly so, it reminding him almost like the nose of a dog. He brought his hand down her back, feeling the ridges and edges that made up her spine all the way down to her tail. Repeating this motion, she quivered slightly under his touch, her hums coming out stronger as he stroked her. It astonished him that a creature so alien to himself could be so… beautiful. All he had ever seen looking at these beings before was a killing machine, and it was at this thought that he stopped. How narrow-minded he truly was… it was just what the Queen had said. He hoped that he could change his way of thinking, and hopefully convince others to change their ways as well. As this crossed his mind, a revelation shot through him, putting a smile on his face.

He turned to Luke, and said "I know what her name is. She will be a symbol for what I want from myself, a symbol of change. Her name is Hope." Luke smiled, Mother humming in approval of his choice. Jack looked down at Hope, cupping a hand over her head, and softly said "You are Hope…" She hummed deeply, and nuzzled that much closer to his side.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought, and if you want more follow the story to stay updated on the latest chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

_A Week Later…_

* * *

Jack lounged in the shade of a tree just outside the nest, his eyes closed, a soft breeze brushing against his face. He lay still, but stirred as he heard the rustle of leaves from something pushing through the bushes nearby. Opening his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of his new companion, her tail brushing from side to side as she walked towards him. Hope let out a trill as she greeted her friend, nudging her head softly against his side. She curled her tail around his arm as she lay down at his side, purring in contentment. Jack chuckled softly, shaking his head in amazement as he stroked her back. He gazed at her fondly, admiring the way the sun reflected softly off of her Onyx chitin. Her sides rose and fell slowly with every breath, her tail twitching occasionally as she lay with him. She was much smaller in comparison to others of her kind, which he surmised must mean she was very young, possibly a child among her kind.

It had been a little over a week since Jack had met her, and he was still in awe over what had happened to him in such a short amount of time. He considered himself lucky to have her, which he still found amazing considering what she was. He had history with Xenomorphs, dark history that had stained his view of them in ways he thought irreparable. But, with Hope's arrival, he felt more at peace now than he ever had before. There was a hole in his soul, and for the first time he felt that it could begin to heal.

Looking back over the last week, he realized that Capsei more than likely considered him a criminal. _Or at least an accomplice to one…_ he thought. While that should have worried him, he honestly didn't care. He was happier now than he had been for the longest time, and the companionship he had gained from Hope only strengthened this feeling. He felt a small spike of sadness when he thought of his friend Rex and what he had left behind, but the thought left his mind quickly as something much louder and faster raced through the undergrowth towards them.

* * *

Worry flitted through Luke's mind as he raced through the trees alongside Seer, both of them running faster than any human could match. To a passing observer, they would appear to be just a blur, disappearing as quickly as they arrive. They ran as quick as they could, desperate to reach the Hive before it was too late, and not long after they burst into the clearing outside of the nest. Jack jumped up, letting out a shout of surprise, with Hope springing onto all fours, letting out a hiss. Seer crossed the clearing towards Hope, crooning softly in an attempt to calm her while Luke strode quickly to Jack, grabbing his arm and leading him into the nest. Jack started in protest, and said "Hey, what's the big idea? What's going on?" He winced at the tight grip Luke had on his arm, surprised by the strength behind it considering his size and age.

Luke just shook his head, and said "No time to explain, you'll hear about it when I tell Mother." Jack's brow furrowed at this, his mind racing to come up with any number of possibilities to explain Luke's behavior. The pair ran deeper into the hive, Luke's sisters following close behind, the sound of claws and tails scraping against the surface of the tunnel echoing around them. After navigating the labyrinth-like structure, they arrived at the throne room. Mother looked up at the pair upon their arrival, cocking her head in curiosity at the sudden commotion that filled her chambers. The sisters streamed in behind Luke and Jack, arranging themselves in a rough semi-circle around Mother. Hisses and clicks resounded throughout the room until Mother raised a claw. Immediately, the room fell silent, her daughters fidgeting in apprehension, the tension palpable. Turning her gaze upon Luke, her voice echoed through the gathered minds: _Tell me… what troubles you?_

Luke crossed his arms in front of him, and said "Mother, they are coming. I don't know how, but they found us." Chittering sounded throughout the room, quickly silenced by a hiss from Mother. _Who has found us, Luke? _she questioned. Luke glanced at Jack for a moment, then replied "As you know, the day I was taken Jack was the one who took me. However, Seer noticed before she escaped that he was not alone. Whoever the other man was, he is here now with many others." A worried expression donned his face. "I believe they come with ill intentions; they were carrying what I can only assume were weapons, and lots of them. What's worse is that Doctor Earlhart was leading them."

Jack's eyes widened, and stepping forward he exclaimed "Rex? Rex is coming here?! I knew that they would track us down, but I never thought…" his voice faded out, the sentence unfinished, his eyes downcast. Hope crawled over to Jack, crooning softly while wrapping her tail around his leg. After a moment, he said "It makes sense why they did find us so quickly though… Rex is the best tracker they have, and we didn't exactly take great strides to hide our exit." Luke nodded, and turning back to Mother he asked "What are we going to do? I don't want more deaths on either side, but they are hunting us…"

Mother bowed her head, deep in thought. After a time, she asked _How long will it take for them to arrive?_ Luke thought for a moment, and replied "If they travel through the night, they should arrive by morning." Mother nodded, and turned to Jack. _What can you tell me of their equipment? Anything you know might be useful_. Jack scratched his head, and replied "Well… we have motion trackers that allow us to pinpoint where anything that moves in a radius around ourselves. Our weapons you already know about, but depending on their intentions they might have some tech that I don't know anything about."

Mother considered their predicament, but was interrupted when Luke stepped forward. A spark of determination glinted in his eyes, and he said "We need answers, and we need to end this conflict. I have an idea on how get both. It's crazy… but I think it might just work."

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Please follow the story if you want to get an update of when I release a new chapter, and please consider leaving me a comment letting me know what you think. Any feedback is welcome!**


End file.
